


Amiable Arrangement

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Justified
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: "Just between the two of us, what has really lead to the incarceration of poor Arthur Elijah Mimes?"
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Amiable Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback and talking to fellow fans, so, I would love to hear if you like or dislike the story I am sharing with you!

“It appears that justice was served today,” says Boyd with the airs of a theater narrator.

  
Raylan also watches the man that Boyd meant by that being escorted out of the marshal’s office and begrudgingly agrees:

“It does.” After pausing a bit for effect, he frowns and continues: “But help me understand something, won’t ya?”

“I’m all ears.” 

Boyd’s tone is awfully polite and helpful and naturally does the job of spurring Raylan on. 

“How could he possibly have crossed you? Just between the two of us, what has _really_ lead to the incarceration of poor Arthur Elijah Mimes?”

Boyd curiously tilts his head.

“And what makes you think that he did cross me in anyway, Raylan?”

Raylan shrugs and asks him with bitter sarcasm: 

“Why else would you deliver him to us without asking for any reward?” 

“My natural unselfish good will.” Raylan has to huff out a laugh at that and shakes his head. He goes behind his desk. “Or maybe I’ve been deliberating changing my team for some time now.”

Raylan sits down and takes his hat off. 

“Yeah. Good luck with that.” 

“You don’t believe me,” observes Boyd with a tinge of disappointment. 

“Of course I do. What reasons would I have not to?” Raylan pointedly raises his eyebrows. “It’s not like you’ve failed at a similar task again and again, right?” He waves with his hand at the man: “Bye Boyd...” and pretends to go to work. 

But Boyd doesn’t make any attempt to move from his spot. 

“You’re still here.”

“You were right in your suspicion. I do hope for a reward.”

Raylan grins and leans back in his chair.

“Now that’s the Boyd I know.” 

Boyd places his hands on Raylan’s desk and challengingly leans forward, stating:

“And you, Raylan, are going to provide me with said reward.”

The confidence of his statement manages to catch Raylan off guard.

“Me? I’ll admit I’m kinda flattered that you mistook me for the chief here, but I’m sure Art won’t appreciate…”

Boyd interrupts him:

“Do you know where that new bar ‘Blind Beaver’ is? The one with the big wooden statue in front of the entrance?”

Raylan narrows his eyes and carefully admits: 

“I believe I do.”

Boyd beams at that.

“Then, why don’t you meet me there at, let’s say, seven? So that I can have the pleasure of kicking your ass in a pool match in front of everybody.”

Raylan tries to figure out what he’s missing by examining Boyd’s face, which betrays nothing except for the man’s eagerness to do just as he described, before he licks his lips and finally replies:

“Huh. I’m going to bet a drink that you won’t.” 

“I’m going to bet two that I will. See you later, Raylan.”

And Boyd triumphantly walks away.

After a minute or so, Tim inquires from his place:

“So, that’s how you like to be picked up or is this just a thing between you two?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” replies Raylan. But then his pride gets the best out of him: “What do you bet?” 

“I bet that I don’t wanna know anything about this shit, and if anybody asks I wasn't even here.”

Rachel intervenes: 

“You want to know what _I_ bet? I bet that everybody will regret this amiable arrangement of yours very soon.” 

Raylan frowns.

“I changed my mind," interjects Tim. "I bet that, too.” 

“Screw the two of you,” says Raylan while pointing at both of them and takes his coffee cup in his hand.

Rachel turns to him.

“I would say the same, but honestly... I don’t know if that would make everything better or worse.”

Raylan chokes on his coffee.

“And that’s a burn,” attests Tim.


End file.
